1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking device for locking a drawer in stored position in a cabinet and to a safety brace for supporting the cabinet from tipping and more specifically to an apparatus having the locking device operatively associated with a movable, outrigger-type safety brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peripheral memory devices such as disk drive systems for computers are typically mounted in a cabinet. In large memory systems having a plurality of cabinets and disk drive systems, the cabinets are usually arranged in rows in accordance with a prescribed equipment layout plan. Each cabinet typically holds several disk drive units in a spaced and vertically stacked array. Each disk drive unit is usually contained in a chassis which is attached to drawer slides mounted in the cabinet. The drawer slides permit the chassis to be extended horizontally from the cabinet so as to expose the interior of the disk drive for servicing. A locking device is often used to prevent accidental or negligent withdrawals of disk drives chasses from the cabinet while the drives are operating. In addition, since disk drives are heavy, an outrigger-type safety brace is frequently used to prevent tipping of the cabinet when one or more chasses are extended out from the cabinet. In an effort to conserve equipment floorspace and prevent accidents, such safety braces are typically movable to storage positions within the cabinets when not needed. Unfortunately, the safety brace is not always used by maintenance personnel when servicing the disk drives. Under such circumstances, disk drive cabinets can tip over and cause injuries to personnel and damage to the drives. Furthermore, the safety braces may be negligently left in the extended position after the chasses have all been pushed back and locked into the cabinet thereby posing a tripping hazard to persons in the equipment area.